Invader ZimThe Last Stand
by Invader Vex
Summary: The Sequel to The End game. Vex uncovers several conspiracies aginst the Irkens and Zim. But , things go a lot deeper than she knows. The Risisty, now the biggest Irken resistance in the Universe, is planning a full scale attack, Can Vex stop them?


The Last Stand

_ gasp gasp This, Is the End. I have been found. This book must not fall into the hands of Red. It mustn't! I cannot let this happen. I pray that Purple is alive. I hope, that I will still be alive by the End of the hour._

----- Chapter one---

"Lemme go! Lemme Go!" I kicked and struggled as the two Irken guards dragged me down the hall. I couldn't let Red get this Book! "Lemme go you bastards!" I kicked one of them in the chest. He let out a little "Omph." and paused for a moment, but kept on. "I'll never talk! NEVER!!!NEVER!!!NEVER!!" The guards snickered. "You remind me Of Zim. He's always been the arrogant one." One of the guards snuffed. "Yeah." The other agreed. "Well, you pathetic little worm-babies, I should cause I'm-" I stopped. No, don't tell them. I bit my tongue. "Whadya talkin bout anyway? We just bringin ya to Zim. Any one we caught sneakin around we was supposed to bring to em. An' Orders is orders, Miss." Zim? Her Father? Yes! I could get his help and- I stopped. No, Purple had warned me. My Father could not find the book either. This whole shinatigins was fatal. I scowled. "If it was up to me miss, ya would be let go." One said as they entered the bridge. "My Tallest, We found this girl snoopin around the halls. She was runnin hard 'n hid in a closet. "Hmm?" Zim mumbled muffled. He had his back turned, bent over the controls, Something in his mouth. "I'll look at her later. Just lock her up for now, I'm busy." He mumbled. I didn't object. They locked me up, and one of the guards lifted up his visor, exposing his purple eyes. "Sorry, miss. I hate to do this to ya." I smiled. "It's okay. I don't blame you." He gave me a warm smile back. "The Name's Kijo, if ya ever need a hand." He said. I nodded. "My name is-" I paused. "Vex. My name is Vex." We shook hands. "Maybe I'll see ya around." Kijo said as he left with his friend. I sighed and Sat down. What would Zim do to me? Should I tell him who I am? I recalled the day that I found out who I was. Me and a few of my friends had been playing around in an old abandoned Archives building on Irk. I had found my file, laying discarded and charred in a forgotten filling cabinet. I was the Daughter of Zim. That's what the file had said. But, Where my mother's name should have been was burnt black. I was starting to think Tak was my mother, since finding about my Father's Affair with her. But it did not make sense, if my father was locked up..then how? Unless they had the affair before my father was locked up...Otherwise, Tak was not my mother. Footsteps echoed down the hall. I poked my head out the bars. "HI!!" A squeaky voice called to me. I looked down. A tiny robot stared up at me. "Hey, What's your name?" He opened his mouth, but then I recognized him. "Hey, You're Gir! Awww, you're soooo cute!" I Wanted to give him a hug, so was just so adorable! I smiled at him. "Yep-okey-dokey!" He said. An Idea struck my brain. "Can you let me out?" Gir seemed to consider this for a moment. "Yes." He stood there. I began to grow impatient. "Will you let me out?" Gir thought some more. "Nope, Sorry, can't!" I growled. "Aww, Come ON! GIR!" I yelled. I paused. Man, I was just like my father.. "Saaaaay pleaaaase!" I smacked my face. "Ughh. PLEASE!?" I growled. "Do the chicken dance!" I grabbed his throat. "Lemme out you little piece of scrap!" Yep. Just like dad. "But I don't wannaaaaa!" He cried. I dropped him. "Just go away.." I mumbled, rubbing my face. "OK." Gir left, as Zim walked in. He stared after the little robot as he came in. "So, What were you doing running around the massive, little girl?" He asked, squatting down to be eye level with me. "You won't believe me." I sneered, trying to get him interested. I had never be this close to my father. Our faces were just a foot away. "Try me." He grinned. "I'm your daughter." Zim's face froze with that little grin. "Heh..Excuse me?" His smile melted away. "I'm your daughter." I repeated. He stared at me. "O- once more..?" He said disbelievingly. "I AM YOUR DAUGHTER." I said slowly and mockingly. "B-ut.? Who's the..?"His legs gave way under him, and he sat down on the floor in front of me. "I' not sure. Maybe you could clear this up for me." Zim was sweating with nervousness and shock. He stood shakily, never taking his eyes off me, and went to an intercom. "W-will Admiral Tak please report to the prison block? I need to have a word with her.." He said, his voice amplified over the speakers. A few minutes past, neither of us spoke. "Yes, Zim?" Tak entered. "Excuse me, I mean My Tallest." Zim said nothing. "Do you know who that is?" He pointed at me. "No.." Tak said as she inspected me. "You sure?" Tak nodded. "Why? Who is she?" Zim choked on his words, but he finally got it through as a tiny squeak. "My _daughter."_ Tak gasped. "Vex!?" She opened the cell and hugged me. "Oh my darling! when you were taken from me, Oh I thought I'd never see you again! Now you're all grown up-" Zim put a firm hand on her shoulder, and I broke free of her grasp. So she was my mother. "Why didn't you tell me?" Zim asked darkly. Tak was on her knees. She looked down. "I.. Oh, I knew you'd be mad at me!" Zim bent down beside her. "I'm not mad." He lifted her chin. "I just want to know why." Tak sighed. "Well, I was, but someone stole her from me the day she was born. I was afraid to tell you. You were going through so much..I didn't want you to.. Suicide.." Zim sighed. "I don't know how many times I've thought of that, but nothing in this world would make me kill myself if it meant being away from you." I stuck out my tongue. Dispite the life changing discovery I had just made, I was still me old self. General Skoodge walked in. "My Tallest, Invader Spleen has successfully completed his invasion. Shall we set course for Planet Yorck?" He asked. Zim stood. "Yorck?" Zim smiled evilly. "Yes. Change course immediately." He Grasped Tak shoulder. "I want to see this." He mumbled to her. Tak nodded. My eyes narrowed. So, This is the _End_? That's it?" I crossed my arms. Zim paused, glaring into my eyes. "What do you-?" He stopped. "Come with me, Vex." He grabbed my arm. "For some _odd _reason, I thought our meeting would be alot more pleasant. "I growled sarcastically. Zim scowled. "Humph. You really are my daughter." "No dic-" Zim sneered. "SILENCE!" I sneered back at him. Skoodge chuckled. "Like father like dau-" We both turned to him. "SILENCE!! Victory for ZIM!!" "Victory for VEX!!" We chimed. Skoogge fell over laughing. "You are definitely your father's daughter!"

---------

"What do you know about my plans?" Zim asked me quietly. We were in the bridge, and he practically had me pinned to the chair. "What plans? I dunno what you're talkin bout Willace." I sneered, using an earth pun. Zim growled and let off of me. "I don't know what you're up to-" He was cut off by Red, who came running up to them frantically. "Zim! Zim! I just got in contact with Invader Kikno! He Saw the Resisty ship, its head right for us! And, Some how, Lord Nar got a hold on his own Armada!" Red said, gasping for breath. Zim turned to him. "What?!" Red nodded. "He saw it with his own eyes!" Red panted. Zim growled. "Things are taking a turn for the worst. We're going to have to _speed things up._" He said to Red. Red nodded. "Let's hope this doesn't come _backfiring a little _bit back unto us." Red said. "Let's _take precautions and move on._" Red sighed. "Are you sure Zim? This could come _parking Back around_ in our faces." Zim nodded. "_I understand _that. _Are_ _Mod_s_ A _working _readily_?" Red nodded. "Work on that accent will ya Zim?" Zim glared at him, Red just shrugged and smiled. Gaz come up. "Well well well, it's the one man wuss parade." Red turned to her. "Watch it bitch." He said. Gaz scoffed. "_You_ had better watch it bitch." Gaz said back. Red turned to her. "ARR!! Why you little.." He clenched his fists. Gaz jumped up and grabbed his shoulders, Red did the same. "I hate you!" He growled. "I hate you more!" Gaz retorted. They pushed each other, each one trying to pin the other. "Slimy no-good stupid snot-nosed whore earth filth!" Red bellowed. "Half a brain, idiotic, bastard, dummy hoe faced Irken slime!" Gaz called back. "BY GOD I WANT TO KISS YOU, you dirty cunt!!" Red said, pulling her closer. "Bring it you motherfucker!" The grabbed Red and threw him backwards, them making out the whole time. Zim watched and blinked in confusion and bewilderment. "They are so strange." And he left them on the floor, making out. "By the way, no X-rated stuff in the bridge!" He called over his shoulder as he left.

----Vex-----

Vex creeped through the Monarchy hall. You never knew what you would find by sneaking around. She stopped in front of Red's door and pressed her head against the door. "- Of, course Nar. Everything is going according to plan. I let down Zim's computer's firewalls. You should be able to find us." Vex heard a chuckle. "Excellent! No one will ever suspect you, Red. It will seems as if I found you all on my own.. What a brilliant plan!" Vex heard Lord Nar cackle. She heard Red chuckle a little as well. "Do not let your guard down yet, Sir. We have a new little abomination aboard the ship. She may put a dent in our plans…" Vex realized Red was talking about her. "No matter. We shall board in 48 hours time. Kill Zim when we arrive. I want to see his last moments…" Vex heard the screen turn off. She gasped. They were going to kill her father! The Resisty was going to Board the Massive, and Take it over! Their plan was in full throttle, Within at least 72 hours, The Resisty would control the universe, unless someone stopped them!

---Chapter two ------

Purple fidgeted anxiously. "You sure this is gunna work?" He asked. Zim nodded as he pressed a few buttons on his computer. "Positive. Nothing can go wrong." Zim said, continuing his work. Purple glanced nervously over his shoulder, making sure no one was in the small room. He peeked out the door. The chilly dark hallway was empty. Is had been for at least a decade, save for Zim, Red, Purple, Tak, Dib, Gaz, and Skoodge coming down to this room. It was one of their bases of operations. "What about…her?" Purple asked as he entered, glancing around. This was only his third time in this room. It was tiny, with cold blue metal walls, and cords created a second floor for the room. He shivered, from nervousness and the chill. Zim paused. "We'll work her in. She poses no threat." Zim said, glancing over at a picture of Tak lying on one of the computer's monitors. There were at least five computers in the room, all brought in by Zim, all for one purpose. Every screen was lit up. One showed a live view of the galaxy in front of the Massive, via camera. Another showed a map of the next 5 light years ahead of the Massive. A third was feeding off information from computers all over the galaxy, searching for any hint of the Resisty or an invasion. A fourth ran data checks over The Massive's mainframe, Irken PAK's, Irken weaponry, and The Armada. Zim's computer was manual. He did everything on it. And he never did one specific thing. For instance, this moment he was searching every Archive ever created for a file on Lord Nar. But Nar was just as crafty as Zim. He had long ago taken his information out of All Archives, and erased his name permanently out of any file that he his name in it. Zim knew this, but maybe he could find a little trace, a lead. What Zim did not know though, was that Nar had his own computers. This very moment On the Resisty's main ship, a computer was tracking any computer that was searching for Lord Nar. It found Zim's computer searching Archives, searching for the name 'Nar'. It followed Zim's computer back, and located it on the Massive. When the name Massive registered in the computer's mainframe, A warning blared over the Ship's intercom. Lord Nar rushed up to the computer, and grabbed the paper it was printing out. He cackled as he read it. "Silly Zim!" He chuckled. Then he ran back to the Bridge. "We've got it! We've found them!"

---- -----

Zim sighed. This was harder than it looked. He had already been searching for hours. And Purple's nervous chatter didn't help much. Then, one of the computers flashed red. It was the one running data checks. It had found an outside computer in the Massive's mainframe. Zim read from where the coordinates read, then typed them into the map. Wherever the computer was, it was directly in front of them. That registered in Zim's brain. Directly in front of them? It sent out a little warning in his head, but he couldn't quite place it. Then it hit him. "Oh, shit!" He growled. Purple jumped at Zim's sudden outburst. "What? What is it?" Zim pushed past him. "They've found us! They've found us!" He cried. Purple gasped. "Oh..Shit." He ran after Zim. Zim pushed through a door, and ran down another hall. No one would have seen him exit. If any one was looking, all they would have seen was a green blur. Zim burst into the Bridge, where Red was working on a computer. "They found us!" He said. Red turned. "What!? How!?" He said. "They traced my computer." Zim grumbled. "We've really got to speed things up! We have to inform-" Vex ran up to her father. "Father! Father, I need to talk-"She tried to warn him. "Vex, we have to tell you something-" Zim was interrupted by a sudden shock that shook the massive. "What the hell?" Zim called before he toppled over from the force of the blast. The power went out for a moment, and when it turned back on, Zim scrambled up and looked out the bridge's giant window. A tiny gray speck was sending out a purple pulsation. Zim knew what it was. That ship has just made a 'jump'. Humans knew it has 'going into hyperspace', or something. Actually, the ship created a wormhole in front of it, and made a general point where it wanted to be spat out. They then entered, and traveled at least twenty light years in five seconds. Zim also knew what the ship was. "Oh, my.." He grumbled. "Red." He whispered, picking the thing Irken off the floor. "Full force with the plan. It begins NOW!"

--- -----

Purple whisked Vex aside. "Stay out of this!" He hissed once they were away from all other Irkens. "I need your help if we're going to overthrow Zim and Red." Vex broke free of his grasp. "The Resisty! They're going to board the ship! Red told them where we were!" Purple nodded. "I figured. We're going to have to take them down tonight!" Vex became worried. "H-How?" She asked. Purple handed her a gun, her eyes widened. "You get Red. I couldn't stand to kill him myself." Vex dropped it. "No! I won't kill them! I won't let you kill my Father!" Vex pushed him away, grabbing the gun out of his hands. "Vex! It's the only way!" Vex turned and ran.

--- --

I knew Purple was wrong. If Red and Zim died, who would rule the empire? Certainly not him. Wait, was this all just part of another plan? Was Purple trying to get the Empire all to himself? Vex rounded a corner, and stopped to catch her breath. Three power-hungry Tall Irkens, each trying to hold his own against the other, each trying to grasp the Empire in their hands..not to mention a revengeful Votorian. "Vex, dear?" Vex jumped a mile. "What!? I gotta gun lady!" She called, scrambling for her gun. "It's me, sweetie!" Tak came around the corner. "Oh." Vex mumbled, embarrassed. They were in some sort of abandoned hallway. It was dark and cold. "You shouldn't be down here. How did you get in here?" Vex looked past her, a door blocked her way out. "Purple brought me down here-" Then she remembered Purple's plan. "He's gonna kill Zim and Red!" she said hurriedly to her mother. For some reason, she didn't seem to surprised. Was she on it to? "Oh my! We've got to warn Zim!" She said. "Stay here!" Vex scratched her head. "What? I thought you said 'we'!" She called after her. Tak did not reply. When she was out of Vex's sight, she contacted Zim by a video transmitter on her wrist. "Zim! Vex is informed on the plan right? Otherwise she's a _really_ good actress." Zim appeared on the screen, and he fidgeted. "well, you seem, umm.." He muttered. "Zim! She could mess up the plan!" Zim straightened up dignified. "No! nothing can go wrong!" He said proudly. "Zim, you big airhead!" She stomped her foot and turned off the transmission. "Ooooh. Why I fell in love with that ding-pot I'll never know!" She rushed back into the hall, only to find Vex gone.

-----Chapter three-----

Zim slammed his fists on the control panel. "Arr! Things are spiraling downward!" He growled. Red came up. "Oh, there, there Zim. It'll all be over soon." He smiled, giving Zim a pat on the back. Zim flinched. "Hands off." He snapped. Red waved his index finger.. "Now, now Zim! Temper!" Zim stood, and wrapped his fingers around Red's neck. "If only you weren't my advisor." He hissed, and dropped Red. He chuckled as he dusted himself off . "Soon, you won't have to worry about me." Red muttered dryly. He flexed his fingers, and went to his room to turn in for the night. Meanwhile, Lord Nar chuckled at his seat in the Resisty's mothership. "Oh, Red. I now of your plan. You plan to kill me, and rule both the Irkens and Resisty. You plan to take me out after you kill Zim." He smiled. "But, I will let you do my dirtywork for me first, then, you be wiped out of existence."

----- ---

Vex panted as she ran. It was 'night' now, and most Irkens had turned in. What was going on? What other dark secrets were the Irken Best hiding? There was no way of knowing. She ran past the dark bridge, and stopped. Her Father was still awake, looking at a computer. "F-Father?" She said as she approached him. "Hmm? Sorry, Angel. Daddy's busy being…. Tall" Insert Vex eye roll "Why don't you go obtain some shutting of the eye or whatever humans call it." Vex sighed. "But D-a-a-a-ad." She moaned. "There's major treason going on! Red's plotting to over throw the Empire with the help of the Reisty!" Vex was Surprised. Her dad didn't even flinch. Not a single "WHAT!?" or "Oh HELL!!" His voice was stern when he spoke next. "Vex, they're something I need to speak to you about." Vex sat down in a chair beside him, she had a feeling she would be jumping up very soon. "you see, all of this-" Suddenly Dib came bursting in. "Zim! Zim! It's my Dad. He wants to come aboard." Zim stared in disbelief. "He wants to-? What? BOARD?" He turned to the glass. Sure enough, a small ship was heading towards them. It was gray, and built for nothing but speed. Professor Membrane appeared on a screen. "Greetings aliens! I heard you have my offspring. May I come aboard? Do you speak English? French? German?" Zim stood in awe. Then he regained his composure. "All of the above , sir. Any many more!" He bowed to him. "Ahh, no need for that your Majesty! I suppose you are the leader?" Zim stood and nodded. "How did you ever guess?" He joked. "You have an air about you! What do they call you? My Majesty? Your Highness?" Zim chuckled. "I am the Almighty Tallest. My Tallest. My name is Zim." Prof. Nodded. "Well, My Tallest Zim, My daughter, Giz, umm.. Goz…Gaz? Yes, Gaz, tells me she has a new boyfriend. She wishes me to give him my blessing." Zim glanced at Dib, who was frowning. "This ought to be good." He whispered, Dib nodded, starting to laugh. "Well, I do believe they're both asleep-" Prof. broke in. "Not together, I hope!" He said, suddenly angry. Zim glanced at Dib. Dib shrugged. "No, I don't suppose Sir. " Membrane relaxed. "I like your Style, Zim!" At this moment, Vex thought it appropriate to leave. She didn't want to hear anymore. "Oh, who is that.. pretty lady?" Vex paused. Pretty? What did the Mud man know about Irken beauty? She was ugly! She thought to herself. "I supposed that's your wife?" Vex nearly threw up. "No, No!" Zim said hastily, blushing. "My daughter!" Membrane realized his mistake, and quickly apologize. It wasn't a good thing to get on the wrong side of a leader of an entire Empire. "Oh! Oh! I'm dearly sorry!" There was a few seconds of awkward silence, the Zim broke in. "Umm, you'll be boarding then, Sir?" Vex rubbed her head and left. Membrane nodded. "Of course!" Zim gestured behind him. "It's in the back, near the bottom." Membrane nodded. "Thank you, My Tallest." Membrane terminated the connection. Zim rubbed the back of his neck. It felt weird having the human man call him 'Tallest'. At least he had manners. "I'd guess we had best greet him." Zim turned and walked down the stair past Dib. "Uh-huh. Dad's kinda formal. I think." Zim and Dib arrived in the docking area just as Membrane pulled in. He entered the glass pod. It closed when the ship entered, and closed the other side as well. It sucked the 'space' out of it and filled it with oxygen. This prevented the 'space' from getting into the ship and sucking out the oxygen. She door opened, allowing his tiny ship unto the Massive. Membrane stepped out. "Dad!" Dib ran up to hug him. "Offspring!" He grasped Dib by the shoulders the prevent Dib from touching him. They stared at each other for a moment before Membrane stepped past him. "Ah, my Tallest." Zim fidgeted. "Please, Just call me Zim." Membrane bowed. "Very well, Zim. I am Professor Membrane. The crazy large-headed child's father." Zim wanted to slap Membrane. How dare he speak of his child that way! Dib was his own flash and blood. How could he talk about him like that. Zim scowled. "He's not crazy. He's quite sane. And his head is…umm.. average." Dib, who had been looking sadly at the ground looked up in surprise. Zim hadn't made fun of his head. He figured Zim had been lying about the 'average' thing, but at least he had stood up for him. "where is, ah, umm…Goz, Giz…." Zim glanced at Dib. At least he knew his own child's name. He felt a pang in his heart, poor Vex. He needed to spend more time with her. Red walked past the door, and did a double take at Membrane. Red was dressed in red pajama pants, his gray boxers showing out of the top of them. "Hahahaha!" He pointed at him. "Look at that guy's hair! What's up with it? Get it stuck in a washing machine earth puke?" He bellowed, doubling over with laughter. Dib glanced at Zim, giving him an 'uh-oh' look. Gaz popped in beside Red. "What's so funny?" she asked, dressed in black pajamas with white skulls on them. "That guy's hair!" He wiped a tear from his eyes, still laughing. Membrane was shooting icy looks at Red. "Umm, honey…That's my Dad." Red stopped laughing immediately. "That's you boyfriend!?" Membrane bellowed. Red was smiling really big now, sweating nervously. "Umm…I was talking about Dib! His hair..Oh forget it." He dropped his smile like a ton of bricks, rubbing the back of his neck. "Membrane's face was the same color as Red's pajama's. "Umm, let me show you your room!" Zim cut in, trying to stop any possible fight. He picked Membrane up by the shoulders with ease and carried him off. Dib looked at Red, who was still sweating. Then he laughed. "Oh Boy, you sure did get yourself stuck in some shit!" He doubled up. Red glared bullet holes through Dib's skull. "Yeah, keep laughing when I'm your brother-in-law." He growled. Gaz blushed. Red wanted to marry her? Dib stopped laughing too. "Hmm. Touché. He said. Gaz tugged on his arm. "Come on, baby, let's go. The insaneness from Dib is beginning to get to me." She said, pulling him away. Red grumbled something about whiskey and other liquors. They walked away. Dib yawned. What time was it? He looked at his watch, witch was still set on earth time. 11:00. He rubbed his eyes. Time to turn in.

------- --

The next day Zim and Red, Purple went down to the cellblocks. "So, you sure it's good?" Zim asked the brothers as they walked. "Yep, best metal ever discovered in the galaxy!" Purple said hastily. "Tiatiania, Grade A. Pure element." Red added. Zim frowned thoughtfully. "Hmm…I'll have to give it a little test…." Red floated up beside him. "It's very neat in another way too. It can be controlled by electricity! Flip a switch and it'll attach to anything that's pumpin' blood." He said. Zim nodded in little awe. "Clever." He simply said. They arrived. It was a fairly new cell, and the largest one they had, standing at a stunning fifty stories tall. Nothing compared to the Massive but, large all the same. "Okay, Test time." He opened it and stepped in. "Zim? Surely you're not going too-" Zim chuckled. "What better way? He's the strongest person aboard." Red shifted uncomfortably. Purple cast a sideways glance at him, then shut the doors. Zim stiffened, and then his skin began to bubble, expanding. Bone shifted and changed positions, making sickly cracking noises. Shiny black spikes shot out from his back, all random sizes. He grunted, reverting to all fours. When his shifting stopped, he flexed out burnished ebony claws that came out from his fingers. Then his gave a shudder. He didn't usually willingly go into his real form. This is what the experiments had changed him into. A five-story freakish monster. Now for Sin. Sin could take over Zim's body for short periods, and his head could appear in Zim's shoulder, but HE couldn't appear fully until certain specifications were met. First, Zim had to be in his mutation form, and second, Zim and sin must hear a shrill sound of terror. A.k.a., a scream. The vibrations and fear triggered some genetics thing in Sin, causing him to fully take control. Sin's form was not much different from Zim's Mutated form. "Now, scream. Someone." Zim said, his now even deeper voice making the floors tremble slightly. "Umm…AHHHHH!…..?" Red tried, but it was a fake scream. It wouldn't work. Zim sighed. What good were helpers if they didn't help? He lunged forward, stabbing a claw towards Purple.The terrified Irken let out a squeal, cowering down, hands on his head. Zim jolted back, roaring. His eyes changed color from black to white, two black pupils forming in their depths. Two heads busted out beside his one original, their roars harmonizing with Sin's. A second pair of arms shot out from his side, and the roar deepened, making the massive tremble horrifically as if an 9.0 earthquake had swept the ship. Red and purple, unable to retain their balance, fell hard to the ground, as did everyone else in the Massive. Red scrambled to a control panel, and flipped a switch. Metal chains picked themselves off the ground, binding themselves around all of Sin's wrists, ankles, necks, and middle. He towered above them, his long antennae brushing the ceiling. Sin jolted, glaring down madly at the chains. "_What is the meaning of this!?"_ He cried, jerking at the chains. "Zim! He wanted to see if these chains are any good, old friend." Red purred, a tone of sweet revenge in his voice. Sin's three heads pushed against the bars, all speaking at once. "You remember what I did to you, Red?" His voice was so icy and venomous, It made Purple want to hide in a corner and die. "I can do it again." He said coldly. Red stared wide-eyed at Sin, fear swelling up through him like lava in a volcano. No! Not this Time! He wouldn't back down! He- Sin's white eyes narrowed. "You do remember, don't you? The pain, the suffering. How many surgeries did you have to go through to look normal again?" Sin breathed on Red, his breath cold, unlike normal breath, and is was as dry as a desert. And it stank. "Umm, excuse me, I'm gonna go shit my pants!!" Purple cried as he ran out. Red stood there, inches away from Sin's glaring eyes, Trembling, and praying to the Irken God that Sin wouldn't mess things up. They couldn't afford failure.

------ ---

Vex woke up anxiously. Just a day until the Resisty boarded, and no one was preparing for it? She walked down the hall. She heard sobbing. She strained her hearing, and found the crying was coming from Red's room. She opened the door a crack, a shaft of light cutting through the dark. The weeping paused for a moment, but then continued. "Hello?" Vex called. "Go away." Red's voice came from the black. "Red? What's wrong?" She took a step inside, praying Red was dressed. "What do you care? I'm perfectly.." A loud sob interrupted him. "Fine!" He finished after a moment. "Red?" She made out his outline on the bed, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, doubled over as if in pain. The room smelled of liquor and smoke, for some reason. "Red? You can talk to me. I can keep a secret." Red didn't speak, but his sobbing stopped for a moment, and he wiped his face. Vex found a lamp and turned it on before sitting next to him. He had on irken pants, but was shirtless. He had a six pack, Vex noticed. His eyes were pale and dead looking, with dark circles under his eyes. He coughed a few times, a hand resting on his chest. He sobbed a little more, and Vex waited. He finally stopped long enough to speak. "She.. left me." He wiped away a tear. Vex was surprised. Surely Red had had many girlfriends, so surely he would be used to breaking up. Unless.. had he _really_ cared for Gaz? Could this urchin really had feelings for her? Red seemed to sense her thoughts. "She.. oh, she's so cold..so evil.." She sniffed. He rubbed his stomach. As Vex leaned forward a little to get a better look, she almost gasped aloud. Red had a basketball-sized bruise on his side. As she looked him over, she noticed he had a shiner on his left eye as well. "She beat you up?" Vex asked. Red nodded. "I got my few in too." He rubbed his shoulder. "I didn't want to hit her…" He wiped his face again. "I only hit her once, it nearly tore me in half. Me hit a girl? I would never…" He began sobbing again. "I hit her on the chin. Left a bruise about the size of a dime." He groaned, clutching his middle. "Oh Red." She could see the pain in his eyes. It was terribly against his nature to hit a girl. It was so out of him. She didn't know what to do. Hug him? Pat him on his good shoulder? "She kept on hitting me, she said she wouldn't stop till I fought back. She was gonna kill me! God I didn't want to hurt her.." She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him lightly. Red didn't no how to respond either. After a hesitation, he slowly put his arms around her as well. They stayed like that for a moment. Vex felt tears fall on her shoulders. Red broke free. "Umm.. Thanks. I.. needed…that." Red mumbled, rubbing his neck. Vex smiled a little at him. Maybe he wasn't half-bad. She thought. She got up and left, leaving him to dress.

------- -----

Zim and Dib stared at the checkerboard, each brow furrowed in concentration. Zim moved a black checker. Dib had to teach Zim how to play at first, but he had quickly caught on. Now the score was 4-16 in favor of Zim. Dib moved his, then realized his mistake. Zim moved his, taking two of Dib's red checkers. "You've changed a lot Zim." Dib commented while moving his piece, not taking his eyes from the board. "Really? How so?" Zim moved his. "Well, your English for one thing." Zim chuckled. "Yes, I've been studying Human languages and grammar for a few years now. I speak twenty of your human languages." Dib nodded in amazement, considering his next move. "And you've gotten smarter, more strategic. " Dib said. Zim smiled. "Maturing will do that to you." Dib smiled. "You've gotten more mature yourself, Dib." Dib blushed. He wasn't used to compliments, especially from a former rival. Zim smiled at his uncomfortable-ness. "What about…Sin? How'd he come about?" Dib asked. Zim frowned. "Well, when the scientists were experimenting on me, on of them gave me a second brain and head." He shivered. "Gruesome. Well, they were going to cut it off, but somehow some of my bloodlust, anger, sorrow, and evil transferred into that brain, giving birth to Sin. His brain created him his own body out of my mutations. That's why I'm able to look normal now. Because when His brain takes control, partially or fully, my body changes. When I'm mutated but Sin is not in control it's because his sub-conscious is in control, so my body changes to its needs, but I control my actions." Zim explained. "King me." He mumbled. Dib shrugged. "What about you? What have you been up to?" Dib's face brightened. "I proved Big foot used my sand-blaster! He's in the New York Zoo now." Zim laughed. "Well..! I really don't know what to say. They smiled at each other. Dib saw a familiar spark in Zim's eyes. It was the same thickheaded, over-zealous spark that had been there ten years ago. Zim jumped Dib's last checker. He smirked. "I have one thing to say." Zim said with a serious face. Dib looked at him. "VICTORY FOR ZIM!" They laughed. Zim had changed, but his old self was in there somewhere.

------ ------

"RED!? Reeeeed! Where are you? Bastard." She mumbled. Zim had told her to find Red. They were having some kind of meeting. She walked into his room. He was sitting on his bed, a cigarette at his lips. His eye was still black. He jumped when Vex came in. He choked on his smoke, and began coughing. "V-Vex!" He said between coughs. Vex's eyes stung from the smoke, she coughed a few times, waving it out of her face. "You're not supposed to smoke on the Massive! I didn't know you smoked. Tobacco I hope." So that's why it had smelled like smoke last time she had been in here. Red chuckled, blowing grayish-white smoke rings. "Yes. And there's a lot of things you don't know about me." Vex rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Whatever." She coughed a few times. "Zim wants you. I'd put that out before you go up there though." Red laughed. "Your father used to smoke. Want one?" He offered her a cigarette. Vex scowled in disgust. "No thank you. And I bet you're lying." Red shrugged. "Why dontcha ask him sometimes?" He said, taking a puff. Vex wiped her eyes. What horrible stuff. How could anyone stand to but their lips to it? She wondered. "'Cause." She said. Red shrugged again. "Oh well, your problem." Vex sighed. "Whatever. Bastard." She turned and left just as Red started coughing.

----Chapter five-- -----

Zim was so nervous, he couldn't keep still. Now he was pacing in his bathroom, half dressed, thinking over thoughts. '_My god Zim, calm down! You're making _me_ jumpy.'_ Zim growled. Sin. He often interrupted his thoughts to comment. Sometimes the creature was helpful, mostly though, he was a literal pain in the neck. "Get out here, I want to talk to you." A nub popped up on Zim's shoulder, and quickly grew into another head, a mirror image of himself, scar and all. "Yes?" Sin purred, his voice making the walls rumble with its deepness. Sin grinned, his teeth sharper and more feral than Zim's. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" Zim asked, turning his head to look at his counterpart. "Of course _I_ am, but you are not. We're opposites Zim. Where you fail, I succeed. Where you win, I lose. Most of the time." Sin chuckled. And as always, He was right. Zim grumbled. Sin smiled. "Come now Zim," He said, banging his head against Zim's. "Don't be so edgy, Nar's own ignorance will be his ruin." Another annoying thing about Sin, he loved to flaunt his vocabulary, almost as he loved being right. Sin probably would have put it: "I love to exhibit my terminology almost to the extent as I delight in being precise." It gave him a headache. Sin chuckled again. "Here's a question for _you,_ Zim. Are you ready for _me_?" He asked, a sinister sparkle in his eyes. Zim frowned. "I've given strict orders for my soldiers to retain you should you get out of hand." Sin laughed, his laughed bellowing through the entire ship, making it shake violently. And with that, he retreated. "Split personalities." He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

----- ------

Vex walked down a hall, eyes open and ready for battle, she had a tight grip on her laser. She gulped and turned a corner. "Well, Well, well, look who it is! Dearest Vex." She jumped, her finger pulling the trigger accidentally. "Owowowowow!!" He hopped up and down on one foot, holding the smoldering other. "Oh my! My fault, Dearest." Vex stopped long enough to look up. A pair of white eyes looked down at her. "Sin?" She gasped. "Why is Z- My father not in control?" she asked nervously. He was on all fours, his back knees bent backward, he looked very dog-like. "Because. Now, enough about me, what about you, Dearest?" He scooped her up in his arms, cradling her. She looked like a rag doll in a child's arms compared to Sin. He wasn't in his biggest form, but he was about the size of two H3's on top of one another. "Umm.. I'm fine?" She replied. "What do you think about Zim? Hmm?" He asked. Vex looked doubtful. Could Zim, deep down somewhere within Sin, hear what she said? As if reading her mind, Sin reassured her. "He can't hear a word. " He said. Vex was skeptical for a moment, but then spoke. "I don't know. He's so busy all the time, like, we've barely even spoken since we met. I mean, I know it must be hard controlling an empire and everything, but, like, he should make time for family, like me and Mother." She said. Sin frowned, setting Vex down. "Your father is a great Irken. And it is tiring directing an empire. But you must understand Vex, your father had only your best intentions at heart. He loves you, and he really doesn't know how to talk to you. For Blach's sake, you just met a few days ago! He hasn't slept in three days, he's been working overtime to try and get a few things done so you two can have some time together." Vex sighed. "Wow, Sin. You make everything sound ok, you give such great advice too. I understand now, but…" e walked past him. "I think you'd make a better father than Zim." She went through a door. Sin felt a horrible pang of sorrow in his chest. He frowned and sighed. He didn't have the heart to tell her. Inside him, Zim was crying. He had heard every word.

----- -------

"_Well it rains and it pours  
When you're out on your own  
If I crash on the couch  
Can I sleep in my clothes?  
'Cause I've spent the night dancing  
I'm drunk, I suppose  
If it looks like I'm laughing  
I'm really just asking to leave_

This alone, you're in time for the show  
You're the one that I need  
I'm the one that you loathe  
You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose  
'Cause I love all the poison  
Away with the boys in the band!

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?

Give me a shot to remember,  
And you can take all the pain away from me!  
A kiss and I will surrender,  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead,  
A light to burn all the empires,  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be!  
In love with all of these vampires,  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me!" Sin sung at the top of his lungs, he was a very talented singer. Unlike Zim. He

had taken control of the body they shared, and was at the bridge singing to his heart's desire. But, only Red, Purple, Tak, and Skoodge knew it was Sin and not Zim. Vex could tell something was different about him, but didn't suspect Sin, for she hardly knew anything about him.

"_There's a place in the dark where the animals go,_

_You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow._

_Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands,_

_Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo!"_

"You know Shakespeare?" Asked Tak. Sin chuckled. "Of course! Zim and myself studied earth history,

culture, geography, and such other analysis's r several years." Tak nodded. "Oh."

_I've really been on a bender and it shows,_

_So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?_

_Give me a shot to remember!_

_And you can take all the pain away from me!_

_A kiss and I will surrender,_

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead._

_A light to burn all the empires,_

_So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be!_

_In love with all of these vampires,_

_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me!" _(Lyrics © My chemical Romance)

Sin bellowed. Red glanced at Purple nervously. Purple smiled at him. Red had had bad dealings with Sin in the past, but Purple really didn't know what to expect. Sin was fierce and feral, Purple knew, but he was tame enough to give and take orders; and half the time follow them. Sin finished his song, clearing his throat. He chuckled at the Irkens' anxious looks. He knew he wasn't the nicest kid on the block, but hey, no one ever got anywhere from being nice! He thought. That was his motto. And, it was how he lived. He stood, Red flinched, taking a little step back. Today was the day. The Resisty, Were coming Today.

-----chapter six---------

Zim stood waiting anxiously at the Bridge. The plan was in full swing. The bridge and rest of the Massive had been evacuated. He was shaking, he took a breath. How could he be calm!? He was supposed to die, come back to life, run away, come back with an army, and kill Lord Nar. So easy. He rested a hand on his armrest to try and stop his trembling. Elsewhere, Red was waiting at The boarding docks. Any moment, the Resisty would come from 'nowhere' and board the ship, thought unnoticed to Zim. He had told Nar that Zim was too busy to notice, and that the alarms had been disconnected personally by him. Purple was at his station, waiting in the small room He and Zim had been in earlier. He gulped. He was about to shit his pants. Tak was ready at her post as well. She was supposed to be 'getting ready' to go eat on a fancy date with Zim. Vex, unaware of the plan, was paroling the halls. Why was everyone evacuated except them? They were supposed to fight the Resisty armada by themselves!? Dib and Gaz waited penitently at their post in the cafeteria. Dib was beginning how well this plan had been thought out. It seemed infallible... but what if something went wrong?

------- ------

A low bang rang through the massive, one mournful clang. Zim's heart jumped. They had arrived. Zim turned to his computer, pretending to be intently working on something. He felt Sin's excitement and bloodlust. Red straightened up, putting a confident scowl upon his face. Purple let out a little "Splee!" before exiting the room, pretending he was searching for Red. Dib and Gaz started a fake argument. Tak continued to get dressed. Vex jumped a mile. "What the hell!?" she gasped. Was that the Resisty? Oh no! She had to warn her Father. Speak of the Devil, Zim realized he had forgotten to tell Vex of the plan. "Oh, No! shit!" He muttered. He knew he couldn't leave. He hoped that his swollen-headed daughter didn't screw things up. Nar stood at the front of a smaller ship than their mother ship. It was still quite large, large enough to hold a small army of 250. He chuckled quietly. Red had proven to be quite useful. Getting them in without Zim knowing? It was almost too.. perfect. He thought suspiciously. He shrugged. Even if Zim knew, Red had informed him that the Massive was empty. Zim would be defenseless. He cackled shortly, then focused in steering the ship into the loading dock. He jerked the handle a little, making a loud hollow bang as it hit a wall. He swore at himself. Surely Zim heard that. Red put on a look of fake terror. He mouthed the words 'I'll go check Zim." And ran off. Red breathed a sigh of relief. That sure had been convenient. He ran to the bridge. "Zim?" He asked The Irken leader. "Yes, I've got it." He said. "Now go, hurry." Red nodded, and gulped. "He we go. Good luck." He said to Zim. "You'll need it. Do Hollywood proud Red." He nodded again. Then he turn and ran.

---------

He went back to Nar. "He didn't notice, Sir." Red said, saluting to Nar. Nar chuckled. "Perfect! We have some unloading to do. Go soften him up. I'll be there in a moment." Red cackled. "Very well. Oh, how I have waited for this moment!" He cackled, a feign look of crazy evil flashed in his eyes. Lord Nar chuckled. "Now, My faithful adversary, kill Zim!" Red took a deep breath when he turned around. "Three cheers for sweet revenge!" He yelled. Zim nearly jumped. That was the signal. Red was coming for him.

-------

"Three cheers for sweet revenge!" Tak heard the signal. She put down her eyeliner and ran out side. Purple squealed nervously. "Oh boy." He said weakly. Vex heard it. Oh no! Red was coming for Zim! She had to stop him! Red ran down the halls toward the bridge. He stopped at the doorway, an angry scowl one his face. This had to be convincing, Lord Nar could be watching. "Zim. This ends now." He hissed, his ten spider legs coming out, raising him off the ground. He had two short ones for stabbing close-range, and the joints had been personalized with red joint balls. Zim stood up in shock. "what are you-!?" He asked, but Red shot forward, his spider legs outstretched. Zim gasped, taking out ten of his own, and quickly dodging. "Red! What are you doing?" He cried. Red scowled at him. "I'm not with the Irkens anymore Zim! Your reign of stupidity is over! I've joined the Resisty. They've boarded the Ship, and soon, it will be overthrown!" He cackled. "No! You lie!" He gasped. Red laughed. "You should see your face Zim!" He glared at Him. "It makes me sick! You're a deformed monster! A disgrace to the Irkens!" Zim scowled now. "The spikes are for more than just show, Red!" He lunged, Back first. Red gasped. Zim collided with him, the black thorns on his back piercing through Red's armor. Red moaned with pain, throwing Zim off. He groaned as a little blood spurted from the wounds. "You're gonna pay for what you did to me Zim! You remember don't you? What that monster of yours did?" He snapped. Zim scowled. "And he can do it again!" He retorted. Red roared, charging forward. He stabbed with his mechanical legs. One slit through zim's torso. He gasped, yanking the spike out of his middle. He then yanked it forward, Red catapulting to him. He reared back, and punched Red in the face as he flew past. He slammed back against a wall. "He moaned, rubbing his head. Then, using his spider legs, picked himself up, and climbed up to the ceiling. Zim growled. Nar walked in. "Oh, this out to be good!" He muttered, keeping out of sight. Zim clambered up the wall. They clung to the walls, turning to face each other. After a brief pause, the jolted forward, meeting in thin air, each shooting out his sharp spider legs at the other. Blood fell to the floor along with pieces of armor, then, Zim and Red. They were tangled in each other's legs. Red fought to get his legs free. But Zim cackled. Twenty more spider legs shot out from his back. Red looked up at the wall of sharp spears that pointed down at him. He gulped. They shot forward. Red jolted, pulling his legs free. The twenty banged sharply into the ground, making monstrous dents in the metal. He turned and Glared at Red. Thirty spider legs rose into the air, their noses pointed at Red. He gulped again. They launched forward.

------- ---

Red closed his eyes. He prayed Zim knew what he was doing. Vex burst in, just in time to see Zim spring his spider legs at Red. "Zim!" She yelled. "What the-" Zim stumbled, his cannonball of legs missing red by inches. Red almost passed out as one slammed into the metal beside his head. "Vex!?" Zim gasped, turning around. "Now, now!" Nar hissed, jumping up and down. Red saw him. It was now or they would be discovered. "You were pathetic Zim! Hosta La vista, El compadre'!" He cackled. Zim flinched, another signal. "What-" Red charged forward, his legs outstretched. They ripped through Zim like a hot knife through butter. He yelled, blood spurting everywhere. "FATHER!" Vex cried, her spider legs propelling her into the air. Tak ran in, as did Purple, Dib and Gaz. Right on cue. Zim gasped, clutching his chest as he fell to the ground. He hit hard. He lay there crippled on the floor. Everyone stood in shock. Nar stared in awe. He had done it? Red slowly walked over to him with his spider legs. Zim's breathing was shallow, his eyes almost closed. A lake of red blood was pooling around him. "You never were a good leader Zim. Just think, you let down the entire Irken Race, The Armada, and worst of all.." He glared up at Tak and Vex. "Your pathetic little girlfriend and daughter. Zim coughed blood. "you.. bastard. I'll get you, somehow." Zim wheezed. Red cackled. "How!?" He laughed, he bent down to Zim. "You're dead." He whispered. Zim's breathing stopped, and his eyes closed. "No!" The five called. Tak fell to her knees, sobbing Vex collapsed. Gaz and Dib gasped in horror. Purple fainted.

_**---- --- -- - -- - - - - --**_

Tak stood, drawing out two lasers. Red straightened, taking out his own lasers. Nar stepped out, drawing his weapons. Dib took out two handguns. Gaz drew a wicked curving sword. Purple drew what looked like a cross between a human sniper rifle and an Irken laser. Vex drew two lasers. They scowled at each other. "Five against two? Hardly a fair fight!" Nar chuckled. "I feel sorry for the five of you." He laughed, a Vortian version of Irkens spider legs coming out oh his back. Red sneered. "You guys are holding the Irkens down! Dead weight! And now, deadweight is being dropped." They lunged. Four of the five did as well. Purple ran to Zim, gabbing him and dragging him away. Vex's eyes burned with hatred for Red and Nar. She stabbed at Red while shooting at Nar. Nar threw Tak, Dib, and Gaz back in one blow from his spider legs. He cackled. "Useless Resistance!" He laughed. Red charged at Purple. Purple gasped, dropping Zim. "No! Red, I'm your brother!" He pleaded. Red grabbed him by his neck. "You are no brother on mine, you spineless wimp!" He whirled around and threw Purple against a wall. "Now," He turned to Zim's body. "time to slice and dice-" Something stabbed beside his head. He jumped, turning around. "YOU BASTARD!! I'M GONNA SCREW YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE SMEETED!!!" Vex stabbed at him again. Purple sat up, rubbing his neck. He looked up. Vex stabbed Red in his shoulder. Purple gasped. Oh no! Vex was screwing up the plan! Red pulled away, headed for Tak, trying to keep the plan on track, while avoiding Vex, and keeping Nar from killing the other. "Tak, you Whore!" He called, jumping on top of her. She screamed as his spider legs sliced through her. "NO! MOTHER!" Vex shot as Red as Tak fell to the ground. Purple bit his lip. It was almost his turn. He hoped Vex didn't ruin the plan! Then Red turned to Dib and Gaz, who were fighting back-to-back on the ground against Nar. "you're Dead!" he hissed. Vex gasped. No! He was going to kill everyone! Why hadn't they listened!? They could have saved themselves! She sobbed. No. It was over. Dib and Gaz collapsed to the ground. He turned to Purple. Purple gulped his turn. He gasped. "No, Red! Please!" He scrambled up, heading for a control panel. Then he said aloud. "If I can, umm.. do this, and plug.. that thing in this thing, then I might can revive them!" Damn he'd forgotten his lines! Membrane had told him exactly what to say, but there were to many big words! "No!" Red roared. "Yes!" Vex yelled. Purple jumped for the button. Red lunged forward. Red stabbed at him. He missed, and Purple's hand slammed unto the button. "Yes!" He gasped. "NOOOO!" Nar roared. Zim, Tak, Dib, and Gaz jumped up. Zim roared, his muscles shifting and ripping through his armor. His bone pooped and cracked as he shifted. He glared down at Nar. "You die!" He roared, his voice making the ship tremble. "No! Impossible!" Vex nearly fainted with delight. Nar would Die now. Zim roared, but suddenly turned and Grabbed Vex. "What in the-" He turned and Red. "No!" Red started after them, But Purple jumped in the way. "No! You'll never lay a finger on them!" That was the last Vex heard before the doors closed. Zim didn't stop running until Nar's curses and swears couldn't be heard. "Zi- father! What's going on?" Zim stepped into a large closet. "Vex, dammit!" Zim swore. Vex was taken aback. "Look, listen! This is all an act! Everything except Lord Nar, Okay!? Not stop screwing up, okay!?" He snapped. Vex blinked, hurt. Why hadn't he told her sooner. "It's… all an act?" Zim nodded. Purple and Red burst in, panting and bleeding. "Zim! Zim! Nar's turned on me!" Red gasped. Vex jumped up and drew her weapon before she realized, Red had been faking evil too. "What!? Oh no! God dammit!" Gir burst in. "THE ARMADA IS BACK! WOO!! I'm gonna make some waffles!" He ran out. "Perfect timing!" Zim said. He then cackled. "Come on, Let's give 'em hell!

_**---The Last Stand-----**_

Nar roared at the two that remained in the bridge. Dib and Gaz fought back. "Dib! I don't know how much longer I can last!" Dib shot at Nar while Gaz slashed at him. He had two bullet holes in him, on in his shoulder, and another in a hip. Five gashes crossed his middle, though. "DIB!" They turned. Thunderous crashes were heard coming towards them. A large spiked being burst through the doors, cackling so loudly, it knocked Nar, Dib, and Gaz off their feet. Sin stepped out from the dust, only one head, six arms, and spikes covered almost every inch of his back, the back of his arms, and back of his head. He roared, causing an 'spacequake' aboard the Massive. Tak, Skodge, Purple, Red, Vex, and another figure appeared at his feet. The other figure was none other than Sizz-lor. He scowled. He didn't like the idea of helping Zim, but he was glad to rip Nar apart, who hadn't left a tip last time he ate at Foodcourtia. "_CHARGE_!!!!" Sin roared. Nar gasped, and called for backup. But, deep within the confines of the massive, Part of the Irken Army was fighting the puny force. Skoodge grabbed the Massive's controls, Red smiled. Membrane had Thrown the Reisity's ship out into space. Skoodge turned the ship to theirs. "FIRE!" He cackled. A laser shot out from a cannon below the ship. The Reisity's ship was obliterated, along with their mothership, witch just so happened to be behind it. "NOOOO!!!" Nar bellowed. Sin lunged. "You die." He whispered, then slammed at Nar with his giant Fist. Nar was pummeled into a wall. "FOOLS! Do you think they were my _ONLY_ reinforcements!? Do you _REALLY_ think that was my Mothership!?" He cackled, pressing a button on a watch his was wearing. "Oh no." Tak murmured. They all turned to the window. Thousands of ships appeared from the void of space. "Oh, No." Vex whispered. "No!" Zim's voice harmonized with Sin's. "ATTACK THEM!!" He called hurriedly into a transmission machine. The Irken Armada gathered in tight around the Massive, speeding ahead to confront The Resisty Armada. Sin turned to Nar. "YOU SHALL DIE!" He shrunk to the two-Hummer size and lunged. Nar screamed and dodged as Sin bashed _through_ the wall. Nar stabbed all of his spider leg's into the skin on Sin's side, shooting at him all the while. Sin jerked, roaring in pain. He threw Nar off, and tackled him. He bared his gruesome fangs. He swiped at Nar, claws outstretched. His claws ripped through Nar's armor. He yelped, jumping back. Sin didn't waste any time. His feral, wild side was coming out. He pounced. Nar jumped out of the way. Sin's sharp claws ripped through the metal like cheese on impact. "ATTACK!" Tak pointed at Nar. Red, Purple, Vex, Dib, Gaz and herself all joined in. But they didn't make it. Six Resisty soldiers burst in. "Get them!" One called, pointing at them. They had no choice, they turned to five the soldiers. Sin was pounding away, trying to hit Nar. Sin was brawny, and smart to boot, but wasn't quite quick enough to Hit Nar. He slammed each of his six fists into the ground, where Nar was dodging with some effort. He was panting, and gasping for breath, but continued to stab and shoot at Sin. "Let me at him!" Zim's words cut through Sin's concentration. "fine!" He grumbled. Sin shrunk, Zim taking over. He straightened. "Okay, Nar. Just me and you." He growled. Nar crowed. "Oh, Zim! This will be your Last Stand!" Zim smiled. "It very well may be, but I won't go down without you!" He jumped forward. Nar met him in air. They punched wildly at each other. Zim, who was bleeding from his and Sin's wounds, was weakening from blood loss. Nar threw him back. He laughed. Zim smashed into a wall. He weakly got up. He coughed up blood. What Red had done was meant to look like he killed him, so it had to be pretty authentic. And now it was hurting him. Nar towered above him. "Goodbye Zim. He stabbed at the Irken leader with his spider legs. He screamed in pain. Vex turned, seeing the sharp legs stab her father over and over. "You-!" He tackled Nar, driving her spider legs into his skull. He screamed. He hit the floor rolling, and did not get up. "Father!" she turned to him. He was lying on his face, his eyes half closed. Blood trickled out from his mouth, his breath wheezy and weak. This was no act. Zim weakly grasped Vex's hand. Tak ran over. "No! Zim!" She sobbed into his shoulder. "Vex." He wheezed. "Sin may be a better father than I have been but-" Vex sobbed. "Oh, my! You heard that!? Oh, Father! I didn't mean it! I love you, and you love me! That's all I need!" Zim smiled half-heartedly. "This truly was my last stand. But.." He groaned. He was dying. "But.. my _sin_s will live on…" He coughed, then his eyes began to close. "No! Father, please!" "Zim!" The two girls cried. Red and Purple defeated their soldiers. They lowered themselves to the ground, looking sadly at each other. Zim let out a breath, the last one he would ever. His eyes closed. Vex sobbed. Tak had stopped though. "My sins…?" Suddenly she screamed. Sorrow and fear filled it, striking Vex puzzedly. Zim's body convoluted, shifting and growing. "My sins…Sin! Sin's still alive?" Vex gasped. Sin arose. He was bloody, it was almost impossible to see his skin through the coat of blood on him. Vex saw it in his eyes too, he was dying as well. He roared. Then he charged once again at Nar, who was weakly getting up, blood pouring out of the side of his head. He gasped as Sin's thunderous footsteps echoed at him. He ran as fast as he could. Sin followed. Nar fan down deep into the ship. Then, as he entered the cell blacks he got an Idea. He eyed the largest cell, and recognized the chains. Tiatiania. He chuckled to himself. He ran in it, and turned to face Sin. Sin knew something was up. His brain screamed at him to stop, every molecule of his being was blowing up their lungs, telling him to stop. _Don't go in there! It's a trap!_ They told him. But his instincts, more like his bloodlust, broke through the screams and told him calmly: '_Kill that Vortian_.' So he charged on. Lord Nar readied himself, ready to jump. He gulped. It was hard not to be afraid when a fifty-story monster that could rip you apart with a flick of the wrist was barreling towards you at about 150 mpg. Sin slammed into the wall with a bone-shattering, earth-shaking force. More than one crack was heard. Nar slid under him, making out just before Sin's rear crushed him. He pressed the button on the panel. The chains lashed out, tying Sin into place. "_NO!_" sin bellowed. Nar laughed. "now with you out of the picture, I can take care of the rest of your little friends. Maybe I'll start off with the little girl. She's spunky. I hate spunky." He scowled. "No! Not Vex! I'll kill you!" Sin roared. Nar cackled, and left. "NO! RAAAA!!" He yanked at the chains. His strength was failing him. He doubted, even if he wasn't beaten down already, that he would have been able to break the chains. He pulled until he had no strength to even blink. His wrists, and ankles, neck, and waist was raw and bleeding. He wished he could lie down, but the bonds only allowed him about ten foot's worth of slack. When you're fifty stories tall, that's not much. He would die standing up, he sighed gloomily.

----Fire -----

Vex was worried when Sin hadn't returned quickly. Was Nar more of a threat than they thought? Her fears only heightened when Nar returned, without Sin. She ran at him, brandishing her lasers and spider legs. Nar smiled at her before dodging. "A worthy adversary. Your father on the other hand," He said, getting out his spider legs. "I expected more of a fight from him. Pathetic." Vex's face flushed with rage. "How dare you-!" She snapped, stabbing at him. Nar laughed as he dodged. "And your big friend Sin? Haha! He was not even worthy to be alive. Don't worry, I finished him quickly. " Vex roared. "You-! I'll kill you!" Nar paused for a moment. That's exactly what Sin had said. Coincidence? Or was she more of Zim's daughter than he had thought? "Yes, I'm sure you will." He said mockingly. She fired at him, her aim shaky with anger and sorrow. He had killed two of the only people who had cared for her. "Now, now! Little girl's shouldn't play with guns." Vex lowered her guns, her body trembling with blind rage. How Dare He! Mocking her after he had killed her father? She wanted nothing more than to wrap her fingers around his dead neck, and throw him into his grave. He glared at him, her eyes blazing with hate and malice for Nar. Her father wasn't going to protect her anymore. Tak was to busy to mess with her all of the time. She could fend for herself, but she would ever be able to see her father again. He was dead. Tears poured from her eyes. She looked at him. They both hung suspended in air by each of their spider legs. She raised her head higher. Nar took a step back. A fire from down below reflected off her red eyes, showing her literal burning rage. Fire licked up her spider legs, leaving black marks across them. They wouldn't melt. She snarled, her face glowing orange from the flames. Nar snarled back, his face lit from below, giving him a sinister look. "You killed my father. I shall never forgive you for that. If I go down, so do you. " Nar smiled. "As you wish, my girl." They flew at each other, their spider legs clashing, metal striking metal. Blood drenched the fires on the floor. Nar jumped back, his face filled with scratches. Vex didn't waste time with the body, she aimed for the head. It was actually bad for her to do that. Sure, if she landed a hit it would kill him. But she was more likely for her to hit the body. The spider legs could be locked onto a heat source, a specific one, and it would go for it. But the mid-section of the body is hottest, so it went there instead, and by locking on it gave her a better chance to hit. But since she was trying to hit his head, she had turned off the lock, so therefore making it harder for her to hit a mark. She cracked her knuckles. Nar smiled. Now an actual fight! This was going to be fun. They jumped, slashing above the fiery lake below.

---Not dead yet----

Sin had given up. There was no way he would make it out. He had tried to reach the button with no avail. He really was going to die standing up. "I'm gonna sing the doom song now!" Sin looked up. Two figures were running towards him. One was tiny, the other large. "Keep quiet you imbecile!" A deeper voice hissed. "DOOM DOOM DOOM!!" The high voice began singing. "Gir? Is that you?" Sin asked. "HMMMMM…..maybe!" Sin smiled in relief. Gir and Sizz-lor came up. "I don't like the idea of helping you of Zim, Wrong." He said. "Sin. It's Sin." Sizz-lor waved a hand. "Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I'm gonna bust you out." He took out a giant spatula. Gir was messing with something next to the cell. "Gir! What are you doing!?" Asked Sin. Gir froze, looking up at him with wide eyes. "nothin'." He said innocently. "nothing? Or _something?"_ Sin asked. Gir frowned. "Oooh, you're to smart for me! I'm breaking you out!" Gir fiddled somemore. "It's taking too long! Move!" Sizz-lor pushed Gir out of the way, then blasted the panel with his laser. Sin jumped, roaring. "_NO!! YOU IDIOT! THAT'LL_-" Gir interrupted. "He's gonna 'splode!" Sizz-lor gulped. 'Uh-oh." At that moment, the chains exploded into flames. Sin roared as they licked his skin. Then, a green light blinded them, blowing Gir and Sizz-lor back. When the three recovered, the chains had incinerated, along with the bars. "I WANNA WATCH IT AGAIN!" Gir screamed. Sizz-lor glared at him. Sin jumped up, and stopped beside them. "Hop on!" He growled. They jumped on, grabbing his spikes to stay on. "Hold on to your underwear gents." Then he took off. Sizz-lor and Gir had to fight to stay on. As soon as he took off, They were almost thrown off. "Sin! Bloody slow down!" Sizz-lor yelled over the wind. "What? Speed up? Okay!" Sin speed up. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Gir screamed. Sizz-lor screamed too. Soldiers looked around in confusions as a blast of wind busted through their area. Sin was smiling. He planned to break his own record. He wasn't lean, but muscles came in handy. 350 mpg, almost his old record. "Damn you Sin!" Sizz-lor called before he fell off. Sin smiled bigger. Then he dug his claws in, sliding at about 400 mpg and declining towards the bridge door.

-----Sweet revenge-----

Then entire crew in the bridge was thrown back as the main door was blown down by sin. He spun around on the metal floor as he tried to get a grip. When he finally stopped, Gir fell of his back. "YAY!! I'm gonna be sick!" Then he threw up. Sin turned to Nar, the fire brushing up his legs. Nar glared at Vex, the turned to him. But before they could do anything, a chunk of the floor gave way to the heat, nearly taking Sin with it as it fell down into the chemical vats. Below the bridge was the lab, and right below them now was giant chemical vats that held noxious and/or lethal substances. Sin glanced down. A vat of green vomit-smelling liquid rested below them. Sin gulped. Then he looked up. Nar glared at him. "Let's finish this." They charged at each other, Sin's claws and teeth met by Nar's spider legs and lasers. They clawed at each other. Sin clinged to the wall, then launched himself at Nar, who dodged, then stabbed him. Sin turned, and swatted Nar back with the back of his hand. Nar raised from the rubble, and fired at him. Sin pounced at him, the fires lighting up him from the bottom, giving him an eerie glow. His black claws reaching out towards Nar, his eyes burning with rage, his teeth bared, the image burned into Nar's mind. Red saw it, horrified. The images burrowed into his brain as well. Sin smashed down, Nar barely able to get out of the way. Metal tore upward into the air like sharp fingers reaching towards the fight. Sin growled. Nar wasn't going to get away. Vex smiled. Sin would get this bastard once and for all. Sin charged again, swiping at Nar. Nar jumped, but his spider legs were ripped off. He gasped as the hole in the floor rose up to meet him. Sin stumbled, his upper half nearly falling in. Nar grabbed hold of an edge. Vex walked up to him, smiling with sweet revenge. Nar glared at her, his grip failing. He was falling. "Well well. Looking like you're gonna fall down a long ways, Nar." She said. He smiled. "Remember? 'If I go down, you're coming with me?' " Nar hissed. Vex was startled. In that moment, Nar used his last amount of strength to reach out and grab her foot. She gasped, unable to scream. He let go, and they both fell down. No body saw. They just new Nar was dead. Sin looked down, watching a black mass fall toward the vat. He smiled. Nar was no more. "He's gone!" He laughed. They celebrated. Sin suddenly collapsed. "Get membrane." He wheezed, his voice barely shaking them. Tak contacted Membrane. "Is it ready?" Sin asked weakly. "Yes, but, I haven't been able to test it-" Sin growled. "I don't care!" He coughed. Membrane nodded, and after a moment appeared in the blood battle-torn bridge. Sin had collapsed on the floor. Membrane sighed. "Are you sure about this, Sin?" He nodded. "fire away." He replied. Membrane pulled out what looked like a little laser. "What's that?" Red asked. "It's a gene splitter." He replied simply. Red put the pieces together. "You're gonna.. Split Sin and Zim? "He asked, bewildered. "Yes." Membrane nodded. "It took me days! I had to 'file' Sin and Zim's individual genes and attributes! It was hard but, I've done it!" Sin was having trouble breathing. "But they must both be alive." Membrane added quietly. "Oh no.. But Zim.. is…" Purple muttered. "No! not yet.. but you have to hurry, Doc." Sin rasped. Membrane nodded. "Hang on, just a little longer Sin, this will revive you, but you have to hold on.." Membrane began fiddling with the gene-splitter. Sin coughed. Membrane was sweating. "Almost…and..got it!" He pointed the gun at Sin, and fired.

----Epilogue------

Zim's eyes slowly opened. The first thing he remembered was hearing deep snoring. He was too weak to lift his head. He was in bed. What had happened? He remembered fighting Nar… Then black. He weakly rubbed his head. He finally managed to sit up. He stretched, making sure everything was in order. He looked for the snoring. Where was Sin? He didn't feel him in his mind. He looked to his left. In a corner slept Sin. He was different though, his skin was snow white. Still the scar. Wait… how was he..? Membrane. He almost chuckled. But he didn't want to wake Sin. He got out of bed with his boxers on, and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and gasped. His scar, was gone! And his eyes were normal! Red orbs stared in shock at himself. His red orbs. He had almost forgotten what his old eyes looked like. He looked at his back. The spiked were gone. His fingers didn't have black claws. He was.. normal? He gawked at himself. Had Sin and Membrane done this for him? He sat down on the lid of the toilet. He smiled baffledly , his head propped his on his fist. "Wow." Was all he could think to say.

------ -----

Zim walked into the bridge a week later, where worker Irkens were making repairs. Red and Purple were observing it. "Hey, Zim! How do ya feel?" Red asked joyfully. Zim laughed. He wasn't used to seeing Red in such high sprits. "Good, Good! And what's wrong with you? Got a fever?" He smiled. Red grinned. "me and Gaz made up." He said. Zim patted him on the back. "Way to go, Stud!" Purple seemed happier than normal too. "And you?" Zim asked. Purple grinned, identical to his brother. "We got a deal with planet Doughmus!" Zim though for a moment. "The planet that makes the best Doughnuts in the galaxy?" Purple nodded excitedly. "Sweet." Zim chuckled. Dib pranced in. "Guess what!?" He said. Zim turned. "What?" Dib wriggled in excitement. "Me and Dad bonded! We went last night to- and it was awesome!" He stuttered happily. Tak jumped up into his arms. "Hey baby, good morning." He kissed her. "Morning." Things sure did look bright! Maybe things were taking a turn for the better. Where was Vex? Zim wondered. Sin came in, a worried look on his face. "Hey, Sin ol' buddy. Have you seen Vex?" Sin shook his head sadly. Zim gave him a worried look. Zim set down Tak and did a scan over the Massive for Vex's pak. "What the-? It says she's not here!" He frowned. "That's just it. See, the floor fell through, and we though Nar did too. Turned out he took Vex with him, and survived the fall." Zim gaped at him is disbelief. "What-" Then, Nar's face appeared on a transmission screen, Vex tied in a chair in front of him. He had a knife at her neck. "NO!" Zim gasped. Nar cackled. "Now, let's reach a deal shall we?"


End file.
